etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Devourer
Through the static at the corners of your vision, an aberration appears before your very eyes... Everything about the entity in front of you is foreign, unknowable, and frightening. So far, however, it has made no signs of movement. Do you have the resolve to stand up to a monster as powerful as a god...? If so, then there is nothing left to say or do. Take your weapons in hand and step forward. The fate of the planet Earth depends on you. Now is the time to live up to your own legend. Let the final battle begin! The Star Devourer is the ultimate Superboss of Etrian Odyssey V, located at the end of the Empyreal Bridge. Upon reaching 30F, Arken receives a message from her people - their mothership and homeworld had been attacked by the Star Devourer, and there were no survivors. However, with the last of their power, they managed to seal off the Star Devourer, ensuring Arken a safe passage to the next planet she has to watch over. Arken relates to the party that the Star Devourer is a menace that has existed long before even her people entered the universe, with power rivaling that of a god, and nobody who has seen it has managed to survive. However, Arken's words ring true in that the Star Devourer has been sealed. If one were to walk straight through the central region of 30F, they would find an empty room and completely safe passage to the exit of the Empyreal Bridge. Arken thanks the party for their service, briefly mourning the passing of her people but taking comfort in knowing that the Star Devourer has remained safely sealed. To actually fight the Star Devourer, one needs to use the teleporter at the south end of the floor to explore the western and eastern regions of 30F, finding the Arkens' seals on each side. Only then will the Star Devourer become available to fight in the boss room. Facing and defeating the Star Devourer while Arken is still following the party will add additional dialogue but will not ultimately change the ending the player still sees for reaching the end of the final floor. Strategy The Star Devourer is not to be taken lightly at all. It always opens the fight with Full Burst, which destroys all its parts but deals enough damage to completely destroy the party. The first step to the fight is finding a way to get around Full Burst. You can either raise an Aegis Shield against it, or have any of its parts paralyzed, stunned, petrified, or asleep. Choosing the former option causes the Star Devourer's limbs to self-destruct harmlessly but leaves the party without a Union gauge for a while; the latter option causes Full Burst to fail, but then leaves the player vulnerable to a full-on assault from the rest of the Star Devourer's parts. During the course of the fight, the Star Devourer will begin to regenerate its fallen parts. It will do so in this order - Agile Sword, Sound Cannon, Rocket Engine, Towering Sword, Energy Tube, Bomb Chamber. Regeneration requires its specific body parts - it needs to have its arms unbound for either of its Swords, its head for the Cannon and Tube, and legs for the Engine and Chamber. Binding the Star Devourer will not only cause it to fail to regenerate, but also disrupt its regeneration pattern and cause it to attempt to regenerate the next part in the rotation. If it takes a large amount of damage at once, it will regenerate an additional part. When the Star Devourer falls to below 30% HP, it will break its regeneration pattern and select parts to regenerate at random. Its individual parts all take separate actions to make the fight even more taxing for the player if they can't disable the parts quickly enough. The Agile Sword can block all physical attacks for the turn, and the Bomb Chamber can do the same for elemental attacks. The Towering Sword is the Devourer's strongest source of physical damage and can lead to untimely ends. The Sound Cannon can disrupt the party by breaking buffs and inflicting status ailments. The Rocket Engine can give the Devourer and its parts a very annoying evasion buff and cleanse its debuffs, while the Energy Tube can heal it and provide attack and defense buffs. Binding the respective parts that give the player's party the most trouble or rapidly destroying them will be key to survival - some recommend to refrain from destroying any disabled parts so that the Devourer cannot do anything with them. While the Devourer is at high health, each part operates in a set pattern: * Agile Sword: Sword Thrust, Parry, Swipe * Towering Sword: Slam, Storm Edge, Blade Break * Sound Cannon: Eerie Siren, Relief Echo, Clear Noise * Energy Tube: Tonic Injection, Cure Injection, Energy Refill * Bomb Chamber: Explosive Shot, Volt Shot, Elemental Decoy * Rocket Engine: Sonic Mirage, Exhaust, Heat Field However, when the Devourer falls under 60% HP, the parts begin to act more randomly, preferring to use a random move it has yet to make in the past two turns. Take note that any one part will not use the same skill twice in a row, and utilize this behaviour to plan around Parry or Elemental Decoy which can halt your damage progress. If, at any point, the Star Devourer is asleep, panicking, or petrified, the parts will not act until that ailment is lifted. Whenever the Devourer has all its parts fully regenerated and not disabled, they will, without fail, prepare to unleash Full Burst. Full Burst is slow to activate, though, permitting the party an opportunity to kill any weakened part to cause Full Burst to fail. Alternatively, timing the use of Aegis Shield with the Devourer's parts can effectively buy the player a free turn to unload their firepower on the Devourer itself. There is even a strategy involving an Omnimancer Warlock spamming Rockfall to constantly stun some of its limbs and cause Full Burst to repeatedly fail, rendering the Devourer helpless to the party's attacks. If you don't have Aegis Shield ready, or cannot kill any one part in time, a Sleep Gas coming off a high-Luck party member should be able to incapacitate one or more parts and buy you another turn. Skills Star Devourer *'Full Burst' (Uses None): Destroys all of the Star Devourer's limbs to unleash 15 incredibly powerful random ranged attacks across the party, may instantly kill. Requires cooperation of all parts; disabling or killing any one of them will cause this to fail. *'Regenerate' (Uses Legs/Arms/Head): Resurrects a destroyed part. Limb used depends on the part being regenerated. Sound Cannon *'Eerie Siren' (Uses Head): Attempts to panic and inflict head bind on the entire party. *'Relief Echo' (Uses Head): Attempts to put the entire party to sleep and bind their legs. *'Clear Noise' (Uses Head): Purges all buffs from the party, may paralyze. Energy Tube *'Energy Refill' (Uses Head): Restores over 9000 HP to the Star Devourer. *'Tonic Injection' (Uses Head): Increases all enemies' attack for 3 turns. *'Cure Injection' (Uses Head): Increases all enemies' defense for 3 turns. Agile Sword *'Parry' (Uses Arms): Blocks all physical damage to all enemies this turn. *'Swipe' (Uses Arms): Melee cut attack to 1 line. *'Sonic Thrust' (Uses Arms): Line-piercing stab attack. Quick to activate. Towering Sword *'Storm Edge' (Uses Arms): 3-5 random melee cut attacks across the entire party. *'Slam' (Uses Arms): 3 random bash attacks across the entire party, may stun. *'Blade Break' (Uses Arms): Melee cut attack to the entire party, reduces their defense for 3 turns. Bomb Chamber *'Explosive Shot' (Uses Legs): Ranged fire attack with splash effect. *'Volt Shot' (Uses Legs): Line-piercing volt attack. *'Elemental Decoy' (Uses Legs): Blocks all elemental damage to all enemies this turn. Rocket Engine *'Sonic Mirage' (Uses Legs): Increases all enemies' evasion for 3 turns. *'Exhaust' (Uses Legs): Ranged fire attack to the entire party, reduces their accuracy for 3 turns. *'Heat Field' (Uses Legs): Purges all debuffs, binds, and ailments from all enemies. Drops * Worldeater Core (Worth: 300000 en) ** Selling this item unlocks the Ameno-habakiri (228 ATK, 200 MAT, Sonic Mirage skill), the strongest katana in the game, as per series tradition. * None. Conditional Drop * None. Category:Etrian Odyssey V Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey V Bosses